


If only...

by Wolfy22



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Graphic Description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy22/pseuds/Wolfy22
Summary: Angst, just pure angst.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Comments: 31
Kudos: 13





	If only...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandalorianess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianess/gifts).



> Mandalorianess wrote me a fluffy fic and since turnabout is only fair I just wrote her an angsty one for her latest drawing. https://mandalorianess.tumblr.com/post/644923605888729088/this-is-for-you-littlejoregal-and
> 
> Good thing you're cute, Liebling, otherwise I wouldn't have wrote this

_No one is coming._ Cara thought as she hung from the ceiling. _No one is coming to rescue you. Why would they? You pushed away everyone that ever loved you. Even Din…_ She never did the baby thing, but what wouldn't she give to wrap her arms around that green Bean and his dad. _Just one last time…_

A ripping pain in her shoulders brought her back to the conscious world. Gravity had worked its magic and finally dislocated both her shoulders. Her eyes began to water. She could feel her back wounds reopen under the tension. Beads of blood dripped down her back, drenching her shirt. _I should have stayed with them._ Then maybe Din would still be alive and Bean wouldn’t be experimented on in the next room. If only they hadn’t fight before Gideon attacked… If only she hadn’t stormed off, only to come back to Din being shot down… If only she hadn’t screamed at the sight of him hitting the ground… Then maybe she could have save their son. If only…

She could feel his arms around her waist when she closed her eyes, phantoms from nights long past. _If only he was here…_

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself sad writing this, so I'm sowwy!


End file.
